In general, to develop an automatic transmission, which is one of the main function units within a vehicle, a substantial amount of manpower and equipment are involved. Even when a design of the automatic transmission is completed, processes are repeated in which trial manufactured parts are manufactured to check transmission performance together with entire power performance of the vehicle by mounting the trial manufactured parts within the vehicle and the design is changed at numerous times by supplementing problems. In addition, since information collected during a development process may not be properly managed, the same trial and error may be repeated when new developers work on a project or the development is temporarily stopped and is then resumed.
Therefore, a simulation for performance prediction of the vehicle which decreases a development period and reduces development costs by determining main performance of the vehicle including transmission performance before a field test during the development process is essential. In an apparatus for driving simulation according to the related art, when a variety of data related to an engine, a torque converter, a shift map, a planetary gear, a multiple disk clutch, a multiple disk brake, a clutch working pressure, a driving resistance, a tire, and a specification of the vehicle are input on a computer, the simulation is performed and results are output to a monitor or a printer.
The above-mentioned apparatus for driving simulation according to the related art does not provide motion (behavior) information of the vehicle according to an input of a driver as well as fuel efficiency information.